No One Better For Me- A Wilson Story
by princess angel mama
Summary: I was asked to do a fanfic about Will being jealous..so here is my take on it. In my eyes Sonny being jealous is way different than Will…he's a different kind of guy… (WARNING: This fan fic will have mature content..so if you will be offended, please don't start the story..)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Will walks into the coffee house and his eyes search for Sonny. He finds him sitting at the corner booth. He's wearing a purple button down shirt and Will smiles as his eyes stray to Sonny's hair which always seems perfectly askew. His fingers itch to feel the softness of his hair and his fingers dance in anticipation. Will suddenly looks across from Sonny and notices that he is sitting in front of a handsome, brown haired, dark stranger. Will doesn't recall ever seeing him before and he frowns as the stranger smiles at Sonny and Sonny returns that smile. But then, Sonny's always smiling; he thinks. This guy reminds Will of Brady….his good looks…his build….his air…..his confidence. This is a guy who can get what he wants and he knows it….

Sonny looks up and waves him over. Will walks over and Sonny raises his lips for a kiss. Will grins and happily complies.

"Will, this is Scott. He is going to help me with some new designs for the spring. Scott this is my boyfriend Will."

Scott gets up and he and Will shake hands.

"Designs?" Will asks.

"I thought that I could design some to-go cups and maybe some napkins for the spring with a special Common Grounds design. It's just a thought…but Scott here is a designer, so he's going to help."

"I will get started Sonny; and when I have some ideas to show you…I will call you."

"Sure , thanks."

As Scott gathers his things, Sonny turns to Will. Yet, Will notices Scott's furtive glances at Sonny and he once again frowns.

Scott leaves and Will brings Sonny into a light embrace. "I know you have to work tonight…but I thought maybe we could have dinner here…together…if you have the time….."

"Hmmm….spending time with my favorite guy", he grins. "That is my favorite pass time….I'll make the time…..I'll go order us something."

When Sonny returns with the food Will is waiting with a goofy grin. Sonny slides in next to him on the bench instead of sliding in across from him. Will leans into him so that the side of his body is touching Sonny's as much as possible.

Will reaches up and finally runs his fingers through Sonny's hair. He tugs at his hair until Sonny's head comes down for a kiss. "I missed you today…you left the bed way too early."

"I'm glad to know you missed me, because I've been thinking of you all day."

"Really?" asks Will, raising his eyebrows as an image of Scott crosses his mind.

"You don't believe me?"

Will picks up the sandwich Sonny brought him over and takes a bite.

"Will!"

Will finishes chewing and grins, "Of course I believe you…"

"You better", Sonny grins.

(cut scene)

Will wakes up the next day to Sonny's hair tickling his nose. Sonny's head is on his shoulder and he is half on top of Will. He loves the feel…the weight of Sonny's body over his own….he feels weighted down….anchored down somehow. Will smiles and wraps his arms around the man he loves. Feeling loved by the person you love is the best feeling in the world he thinks. He kisses Sonny's ear and sucks on his earlobe gently. Nipping him gently with his teeth. Sonny moans and moves his head to the side giving Will more access to his neck. Will bites down on his lip to keep from chuckling. Sonny has a very sensitive neck….a gleam come to his eyes….Sonny is always teasing and torturing him…so he decides to give it a try.

He breaths softly along his neck for several minutes ….only giving him a lick or two…never quite putting his lips on his neck. Sonny growls and opens his chocolaty eyes reproachfully.

"Morning", Will grins.

"Will…."

"Umhmm"

Sonny again offers his neck to Will and presses himself against him.

"Do you need something?" asks Will innocently.

"YES!"

"Tell me what it is…and it's yours…"

Sonny growls again…this time a little louder and darker. "Keep playing this game and I will make you pay two fold …and you know I can," he threatens.

Will swallows and loses his smile. He immediately starts kissing and sucking on Sonny's neck. Sonny arches and groans. His growls become a satisfied purr. Then when he's had enough he crushes Will to the mattress and starts kissing Will's chest until it is Will who is writhing beneath him. They roll around in the bed….fighting for dominance…..neither one of them ready to give up. They go back and forth until ….until dominance is not an issue anymore in their urgency to reach the stars.

(Cut scene)

Will and Sonny are lying in bed when Sonny's phone rings. They both groan, but Sonny picks it up off the night stand.

"Hello…oh hi Scott, what's up….oh wow, you already have stuff to show me….um". Sonny looks down at Will and frowns, "yeah…I guess I could meet you….how about the town square….sure…I'll see you in about an hour….bye."

Will raises himself on his elbows, "You're going to go meet Scott from yesterday?"

"Yeah, he has some designs to show me….can we meet at the coffee house at noon….that should give me enough time to finish with Scott and take care of a couple of things there…then I promise…I'm yours for the day…."

Will crawls over to him, "deal", and seals it with a kiss.

"You want to take a shower with me?" asks Sonny with a grin.

"If I join you…..I can guarantee you won't be meeting Scott in an hour."

Sonny's grin gets wider…then his face falls as he realizes he can't leave Scott waiting for him.

Will smiles, "Go take a shower…we can be super clean today and take another shower tonight together…except I don't know how clean you'll be when we're done," his eyes widen in mock innocence.

Sonny's smile returns, "Now that is something to look forward to….", he says as he heads to the bathroom.

When Sonny comes out, he dresses and kisses Will goodbye as Will heads to the shower himself.

Will, showers, gets dressed and as he picks up his watch from the table he notices Sonny's phone. He decides to drop it off for Sonny, as he's always getting calls and he is sure to need it. He grabs his keys and backpack and heads out the door.

(cut scene)

Will gets to the town square and sees Sonny and Scott on the white couch. They are sitting side by side. Scott moves closer to Sonny and shows him a piece of paper. Will watches as their legs touch and notices that Sonny doesn't move away. Scott looks up, notices Will and makes eye contact. He smiles as he places his hand on Sonny's thigh.

Will's eyes harden and his hands clench into fists. He walks over to them and Sonny looks up with a smile. "Hey…what are you doing here?" His smile falters as he sees Will's face and notices that something is wrong.

Will takes out Sonny's phone from his pocket. "You left your phone at home and I knew you would need it…so I brought it for you."

Sonny gets up and lightly kisses Will's cheek. "Thanks Will…um…you remember Scott."

Will looks down at Scott, "Yeah, I remember him….are you done here Sonny?"

"Yeah…um actually we are….thanks Scott….let me know when you've integrated my ideas into what I saw today."

Sonny smiles at Scott and takes Will's hand.

Will avoids his eyes, "I'll walk you to the coffee house…if it's ok…I brought my books with me…I'd rather study and wait for you there."

Sonny wraps his arm around his waist, "excellent….Will everything ok?"

"Yeah…"

As they walk away, Will looks back to see Scott looking after them. He has a smirk on his face as his eyes meet Will's once again. Will looks back with angry…troubled eyes.

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Will and Sonny are walking out of the movie theatre; Sonny's arm is around Will's waist. Will's arm is around Sonny's shoulder as he idly plays with his hair.

"Can we go to the Pub for dinner", asks Will.

"Sure.."

Sonny smiles and tightens his hand on Will's waist. He loves spending time with Will…when he thinks about things he wants to do now…or in the future…in his mind…Will is always at his side. He glances at Will who is contentedly smiling and he feels a glow inside his belly. That is how he loves to see him….with a smile on his face….his mind wanders….ok he's lying to himself….his favorite look on Will's face is the one he has when Sonny has taken him to his breaking point…..right before he…..ok….he needs to stop his train of thought or they will end up back home without having any dinner.

He looks back to Will's face and he notices that Will is frowning. There is something bugging him…all day there have been little snippets of time where Will's mind goes somewhere and he frowns….what is he thinking about?...

They walk up to the Pub door and walk in. The waitress comes to take their order.

"I'll have a burger, fries and a coke", says Sonny.

"I'll have a bowl of clam chowder and some water", adds Will.

Sonny's eyes widen…. "that's it…..you didn't eat much at lunch…."

Will grins, "you're keeping track of what I eat?"

"Well, I am invested…..I need to make sure you have enough fuel in your body for um….certain activities."

Will's eyes darken… "don't worry…..I'm good."

Sonny grins and they start talking about the movie. Their food arrives and as they are half way done eating Sonny picks up a fry and holds it up to Will.

"No thanks.."

"I really think you should have some of my fries..I learned during my travels that fries have special powers."

"Really?"

"Um…yeah…the oil and salt combine to give you…..um….special powers". He laughs as he can't think of a special power to say.

Will takes the fry from Sonny's fingers. Sonny's index finger is now slightly touching Will's bottom lip. Will's eyes dart around to make sure no one is paying attention to him and he takes Sonny's finger in his mouth as he lightly sucks. He twirls his tongue around the finger and then lets go with a tiny smacking sound.

"Let's go home…" Sonny croaks.

"You just said not too long ago that I needed to eat and I am barely half way done," he grins.

"I'll feed you later…"

"Nope….I want my chowder."

Sonny huffs and takes a bite of a fry.

As they are finishing their dinner….Will's eyes wander to a brown haired guy standing by the door…another small frown crosses Will's face and his eyes close as he shakes his head…..what is going on wonders Sonny.

(cut scene)

Sonny and Will walk into their apartment that night. Sonny takes Will's hand and leads him to the bed. He pushes Will down so that he is sitting on the bed, reclining against the pillows. Sonny then climbs on top of him and straddles him so that they are face to face.

"I had a great time today…", he kisses Will. "Thank you", he runs his fingers through Will's hair.

Then he looks into those beautiful ocean blue eyes that he loves to drown himself in and asks, "do you want to tell me what's bothering you now?"

Will's eyes widen, but he says nothing.

"Are you going to talk to me?" whispers Sonny.

"Sonny….are ….you…." Will can't seem to finish.

"Am I what Will?"

Will looks down, "are you attracted to other guys?"

"What!...where is this coming from?"

Will refuses to look up. He remembers Scott's thigh pressed against Sonny's….and his hand on Sonny's thigh….Sonny didn't move away…."

Sonny lowers his head, so that he can look into Will's eyes. He can't quite figure out what he sees in Will's eyes…his face. "Will …where is this coming from?"

Will averts his doubt filled eyes, "there's other guys….that….that are not as messed up as me…that are better looking…..that are….."

"That are what?"

"That are better than me." Will finishes with undisguised pain in his eyes.

Sonny closes his eyes for a minute to gather his thoughts….he thinks he knows what Will is thinking….but he needs to make sure…he thinks as he remembers Will looking at the guy in the Pub.

He places his fingers under Will's chin and raises his face. "Before I answer that…..I have a question of my own and I need you to be honest with me Will…please….Are you asking me this because you are attracted to someone else….do you want…to see other people?"

"No!" Will quickly answers

"Are you sure? You promise?"

"I'm sure Sonny. I promise."

"Ok then….I'm in love with you Will Hourton….only you…..I don't want anyone else….there IS no one else better for me than you."

Sonny kisses Will's lips, gently sucking on his bottom lip between his teeth. "NOW…are you going to tell me where this is coming from? What is bothering you?"

Will looks directly into Sonny's eyes. He looks almost harsh as he says, "Scott…..Scott bothers me…he's into you….and….."

Sonny's face shows his surprise. "Is that it….that is what is bothering you….he's not Will…he's not into me…..we're just working together…and he's just really….friendly."

"He's into you Sonny." Will repeats stubbornly.

"Ok….even if he is into me…which I repeat he is not….I could care less….because I happen to be in love with a really Hot blonde, who is funny, strong, smart, kind, loyal, very lovable and happens to be great in bed."

Sonny grins as he wraps his legs around Will's waist and his arms tighten around his neck. "Let me show you…..let me show you why you have no reason to worry about him…."

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sonny is determined to erase the doubt that he sees in Will's eyes. He almost methodically takes Will's and his own cloths off; making sure to never lose contact with Will's eyes. When Will tries to help…he gently stops him. When they are both undressed he sears Will with kisses. He sucks, licks and tugs with his mouth at his skin; tasting the mixture of sweetness, saltiness and a tinge of bitter that is only Will. His taste is like a drug; something he can't seem to get enough of.

He can feel Will hard against his stomach as he bites his nipple. Will raises his hips searching for some kind of friction…some relief.

Sonny smiles a predator's smile and crawls down so that he's kissing Will right above the knee. He lazily glides his tongue up his thigh. Will moans and tries to move his legs, but Sonny clutches them in his grip.

"Don't move Will….I'm having fun…"

Sonny opens Will's legs and by now Will is so hard that he is rigidly jutting up…waiting….

Will moans and pants, "Sonny…please…."

Sonny looks up to search Will's eyes….he sees no doubt…but it is not enough…he wants more….

His fingers trail up to Will's inner thighs, brushing…..making light circles….coming closer bur never touching him where he needs to be touched. He plays forever…every minute coming a millimeter closer….he spends several minutes exploring with his fingers and mouth along his hip bone….along his waist….the tangle of short blonde curls below the line of his waist.

Will whimpers…begs…."p…please….."

Sonny lifts Will where he is most soft, most vulnerable; he takes him in his hands and gently pulls and tugs as he lowers his mouth and carefully sucks as they contract. Will reaches for himself…desperate now.

"No…" Sonny stops his hand.

Will looks down…..he can't think….this is too much….he needs it to stop…he's afraid that it will….

Sonny lowers his mouth as he stares into Will's eyes and licks away the moister from the tip.

Will trembles…unable to control his body. He throws his head back and tightly shuts his eyes.

"Look at me Will."

Will opens his eyes, unable to resist Sonny's command and stares as Sonny licks him from tip to base. He then licks his lips and purrs. "MMMM that tastes sooooo good….."

Will raises his hips…silently asking for more.

"Tell me….that I love you."

Will's eyes darken to a winter's day sky. "You…love…me…." He pants out.

Sonny takes him completely in his mouth and slides down so that he can feel him in the back of his throat.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH F#CK!" screams Will.

Sonny slowly slides his mouth up and circles the head with his tongue.

"Look at me Will."

Will's a mess….writhing….panting…..whimpering….begging….he looks at Sonny with lust filled….dazed eyes.

"Tell me ….I want you."

Will can't focus on Sonny's words…

Sonny is holding him in his hand…slowly pumping and as Will's eyes stray there…he once again lifts his hips…pleading now.

"Will…tell me…tell me…that I WANT YOU!" Sonny says as he lightly twirls his tongue around the head and squeezes the base.

Will groans and Sonny stills.

"You want more?"

Will hears the word more.

"YES!" he grunts out.

"Then tell me."

Will shakes his head to clear it….Sonny wants him to say something…then in a haze he hears the words.

"You want me…YOU WANT ME…YOU …WANT…ME…." He chants.

Sonny looks into Will's eyes and is satisfied….he devotes his full attention as a reward. He licks and sucks with abandonment. Pushing him once again to the back of his throat, until all of him in inside of his mouth. He can feel the velvet steel in his mouth and he too groans as he gets even harder himself. He can taste Will' s wetness; salty…earthy…delicious….

He can feel Will's body tighten and his own body responds. He is so hard himself that it is almost painful…but oh…what wonderful pain it is…..

"Sonny!" Will grabs his hair and pulls and as Sonny feels the tug he also feels the warm liquid slide down his throat. He swallows and slides his head up. As Will opens his eyes, Sonny licks a couple of drops that escaped from his lips and grins.

Will groans and closes his eyes.

"Oh no baby….I'm not done with you."

Will reaches for Sonny and Sonny shakes his head no….so Will starts to turn….

"No…I want to see your face when I'm inside you tonight."

Will's eyes flare.

Sonny reaches over to the nightstand and grabs a condom and lube. He squirts some on his finger and starts to rim Will. After several minutes…

"Sonny…I'm…I'm not sure how much more….I can take. "

Sonny slides his finger into Will.

"You can take much…much more..trust me…."

He slides his finger….slowly…in and out…adds another….until Will is moving his hips ….he curves his fingers until…..

"F#CK!" Will grabs a pillow and screams into it.

Sonny continues until he can't keep Will still and he himself is losing control. He slides his fingers out, slides a condom on and uses more lube. Then he achingly …slowly slides into Will.

Will is so frantic that he barely feels the burn. He wraps his legs around Sonny…asking for more. He feels so full and he closes his eyes and savors the feeling of Sonny inside of him.

Sonny grabs Wills legs and tilts up. Will clutches at the sheets….Sonny keeps up a furious rhythm…until….until the rhythm become frantic and wild. ….Will whimpers as Sonny hits his spot over and over again until Will feels like he will shatter.

Sonny feels his body coil as Will tightens around him and he screams his release as he collapses over Will. They both lie exhausted …..gasping for breath…and sanity…..

(cut scene)

A long time later…Sonny raises himself on his elbow to look into Will's face. "I will say this again and I will say it as many times as you need me to…there is NOONE better for me…..YOU were made for me Will…I love only you…..I want only you…."

As Sonny leans down to kiss Will's lips he asks, "you believe me?"

"YES", Will breaths into the kiss.

To be continued…..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Will is walking out of his computer class putting his book in his backpack. He bumps into another student and looks up to say excuse me. The person has kept walking but across the way Will sees Scott talking to one of the students in Will's class. He doesn't know the guy's name but he has noticed him in class. He is blonde, good looking and huge and Will has gotten the impression in class that he is a jerk. He shrugs them off and keeps walking. Today is Friday and Sonny has the morning shift at the coffee house and no classes today; so he's looking forward to spending the day with his boyfriend.

He goes by the Pub to meet Grandma Marlena for lunch. She's sitting there waiting for him as he walks in.

"Hi grandma".

"Oh Will…it is so good to see you darling."

They hug, sit down and order their lunch.

"So tell me…how are you?"

"I'm good grandma," Will smiles.

"How are things with Sonny?"

"Great", he says with hooded eyes.

"Why do I get a feeling that maybe things are not great?"

Will gives her a crooked smile. "They really are great…it's just…"

"Just what?"

"Just nothing…"

"Do you love Sonny?"

"Yes." He immediately replies.

"Does he love you?"

" Yes". Will grins at a recent memory.

"If you can answer those two questions so quickly with so much certainty and with a smile on your face …then yes Will…I do believe you are both….great", she smiles.

He grins and they continue to eat their meal.

They finish their meal and as Will says goodbye he gets a phone call from Sonny. He kisses Grandma Marlena goodbye and takes the call outside.

"Hi"

"Hey Will…are we still planning on spending the rest of the day together?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Um…I'm finished here in an hour."

"I just finished having lunch with my grandma…I was on my way over there."

"I got a call from Tyler…he and some of the guys are planning to meet at the park…hang out…play some football…he said he would take some food for dinner….they invited us…what do you think?"

"Do you want to go?" asks Will.

"Well….I haven't seen Tyler and some of those guys in a while…it sounds like fun….."

"Sure….it does sound like fun." Will agrees.

"K…see you in a bit?"

"I'll be there soon."

(cut scene)

Will and Sonny arrive at the park. Several guys are already there casually throwing the ball around. Everyone greets or waves and there are a couple of introductions.

As Sonny takes a drink from a cooler, Scott arrives with the guy from Will's class.

Sonny and Will are surprised to see Scott there.

"Hi Scott", says Sonny.

"Hey Scott", greets Tyler.

"I didn't know you knew each other", says Sonny.

Sonny turns to look at Will and relaxes when he sees that Will does not seem overly bothered.

"Yeah, we do know each other", replies Scott, "and this is my….friend Logan."

Logan shakes Sonny's and Tyler's hands and then turns to Will.

"Don't we have a class together?" asks Logan

"Yeah, I've seen you in my computer class," Will replies.

They all take Sonny's lead and grab a drink from the cooler.

(cut scene)

It is later in the day. Tyler has asked Sonny to help him grab dinner from his car. Scott offers to help. Everyone else is in a serious game of football. Sonny looks back and winces as Logan tackles Will to the ground.

They come back with the food and sit down to watch the end of the game. Logan once again tackles Will to the ground and this time he keeps him on the ground as they wrestle for the ball. Sonny stiffens as he sees Logan's hands roam Will's body. As one hand searches for the ball; his other hand goes across Will's back, his shoulders, and for a bare second his ass.

"This bastard is feeling him up", Sonny mutters under his breath.

"Looks like my date is into your boyfriend and your boyfriend doesn't seem to mind much…", Scott says with a raised brow.

A couple of other guys pile on and Sonny worries as Will disappears under all the bodies. The bodies soon start getting up and Sonny watches as Will gets up and Logan towers over him as they talk. He gets closer to Will and crowds him.

Logan has pulled Will to the side and they are talking.

"Do you mind not feeling me up when you tackle me? I'm not ok with that," says Will.

"You didn't seem to mind much a little while ago."

"That's because I was in the middle of getting tackled by you and then a couple of other guys. I'm telling you now that I do mind."

"Will….I'd like to see you…even if just for a night…"

"Are you kidding me….I just told you I don't want your hands on me…"

Across the way Sonny gets up and takes a step towards Will as he sees the interaction. Something is wrong and Logan has yet to step back from Will.

Tyler gets up and places a hand on Sonny's shoulder. "There's a lot of guys here Sonny, think about what you want to do…"

Sonny knows what Tyler is saying, he's advising him not to embarrass Will.

Sonny takes a deep breath and simply yells out "Will!" and waves him over.

Will looks up, grins, and runs over to Sonny. Sonny kisses him lightly, "ready for some food?"

"I've been hit so many times in the gut that I don't think food is a good idea, but I am done playing so I'll keep you company while you eat," he grins.

Sonny smiles, grabs a plate, puts some food on it and grabs Will's hand. They end up sitting under a tree.

Scott looks after them and mutters under his breath, "Damn it Tyler, you couldn't mind your own business."

Sonny leans against the trunk with his plate next to him and he pulls Will down so that his head is on Sonny's lap.

"You ok? You didn't get hurt?" asks Sonny.

"I'm fine…I'll just be a little sore tomorrow ….I think."

"Logan seemed intent on tackling you to the ground…"

"Yeah, he did a good job at it…he's huge," Will says with a wince.

"How well do you know him?"

"Logan?"

Sonny nods.

"I don't know him at all...", Will shrugs, "I've just seen him in class."

Sonny runs his fingers along Will's chin. "You know he was feeling you up when he tackled you….right?"

says Sonny with a face.

"Yeah…I know….he's a jerk….I asked him to stop…" Will says as he blushes.

"And?"

"And what?"

"What did he say?"

"Told you…he's a jerk." Will says as he grabs a chip and puts it in his mouth.

Sonny decides to let it go. "Yeah, he is a jerk," agrees Sonny as he lowers his head to give Will a lingering kiss.

As Sonny raises his head he worries his lip, "stay away from him..k?"

Will brings Sonny's lips down for another kiss, "don't worry….I plan to…now forget the jerk…"

Several feet away Scott frowns in their direction and then he turns to Logan with a glare. "I don't think you tried hard enough."

"Oh believe me…I tried…I've wanted him in my bed for a while….but he's not interested…it's a shame….how did you manage to get us invited anyway?"

"I suggested this outing you idiot. I suggested it to Tyler and made sure he remembered Sonny….indirectly of course…..well on to plan B", he mutters to himself. He puts his hand in his pocket and takes out a wallet as he stares directly at Sonny. His eyes go to the wallet and a wicked gleam enters his eyes…..

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Will returns to the apartment the next day. It is a chilly Saturday afternoon and he is hungry after having worked out at the gym and skipping breakfast. Sonny had some errands to run so they have agreed to meet at noon. Will looks at his watch…he has an hour before Sonny will be home, so he hurries into the shower. He comes out of the shower and starts getting dressed. He has just grabbed a shirt when the doorbell rings.

He opens the door to find Scott standing in the doorway with a smile.

"Hi Will."

"Hi"

"Is Sonny here?"

"No, he's not".

"Um…I just came by to drop off Sonny's wallet."

Will takes the wallet with troubled eyes.

"How do you have his wallet?"

"Oh….I saw him this morning and I guess he….um…dropped it."

Scott widens his eyes…waiting for a reaction that is not coming. Will looks into Scotts' eyes and he can see satisfaction and maybe a tinge of anticipation. Will decides not to go there. He tightens his hand around the wallet and refuses to give Scott what he wants.

"Thanks, I'll make sure he gets it….and now if you don't mind ...I need to finish getting dressed."

Scott sends him an appraising look as his eyes roam Will's bare chest. "Sure….say hi to Sonny for me," he says as he walks away.

Will closes the door. Was seeing Scott one of Sonny's errands? Doubt starts to creep back into his eyes.

Will pulls his shirt on and sits down on the bed to play a video game until Sonny comes home; his hunger is forgotten.

(cut scene)

Sonny walks in to see Will playing a game on the bed. He carries some bags in and puts them on the table. Will looks up as Sonny comes over to give him a kiss. Will half smiles as Sonny comes over to give him a kiss. Sonny crawls on the bed with him and takes the remote from his hand while he kisses his neck.

Will softly moans and wraps his arms around Sonny's neck to pull him closer. Will pushes and rolls until Sonny is trapped underneath him. He starts to go to work on his neck until he has Sonny panting and reaching for more.

Suddenly, Will's stomach growls loudly and Sonny smiles. "It sounds like I have to feed you…did you even eat breakfast today?"

"No."

"Will! You didn't have dinner last night either….Come on …help me make some lunch."

"Forget my stomach…it can wait," he says as he pulls Sonny down.

"If I hadn't heard your stomach loudly asking for some food….I would agree….but….I'm going to feed you first, " he says as he kisses his nose.

Sonny gets up and starts taking things out to make some sandwiches. He pulls out a cantaloupe and gives it to Will. "Here cut this up."

Will takes the cantaloupe, cutting board and knife and starts to cut. He remembers the wallet and frowns.

"Did you finish your errands?"

"Yeah…I did", smiles Sonny.

"What did you have to get done?"

"Oh…nothing exciting…I just went to the bank, dry cleaners, store and I had to have a quick word with one of the suppliers….I had a busy morning."

Will finishes cutting the fruit and wipes his hands dry.

Sonny raises his head, "Hey, have you seen my wallet…I think I left it here this morning? Luckily I had my ATM card in the car."

Will walks over to the night stand and gets the wallet from the drawer. He brings it to Sonny and places it on the counter. "Scott stopped by not too long ago and asked me to give you that…he also said to say hi to you…"

"Scott had my wallet?"

"Yeah". Will looks into Sonny's eyes. "He said you must have dropped it when….you met with him this morning."

"I didn't see him this morning Will….he must have meant I dropped it last night at the park."

Will looks down, "Yeah…that must have been what he meant…."

Sonny wipes his hands and walks over to Will. He takes Will's face in his hands and lifts it so that they are looking into each other's eyes. "Wait a minute…is this why you asked me about my errands?"

Will doesn't answer.

"Hey….I have no reason to lie to you. If I had seen him this morning, I would tell you….he just made a mistake ….that's all."

Will nods his head. He knows Sonny loves him. He closes his eyes and thinks; I believe him….I have to believe him….because if I don't….then…..He takes a shaky breath and opens his eyes. He raises his hand and reaches for the back of Sonny's head. He runs his fingers though his hair as he pulls his lips closer to claim a kiss.

As soon as Sonny feels Will's hands in his hair, his body relaxes. Something inside of him tells him that means they're ok.

Will's stomach growls again and Sonny grins. He pulls away and goes to grab the food. He sets it on the table. "Come on…grab some drinks."

Will goes to the refrigerator and grabs them each a drink and sits down. He looks at the food and even though he knows his body is hungry he doesn't want to eat.

Sonny takes a bite of his sandwich and looks over at Will. Will gives him a half smile but still doesn't pick up any food. He places his chin in his hand.

"Eat Will".

Will takes a bite of his sandwich and it tastes like sawdust. He has a flashback of Scott telling him he's seen Sonny that morning. He shakes his head and swallows his food.

Sonny puts down his sandwich. He knows what Will is thinking. It's almost as if he has a tiny window into Will's mind. It's just that sometimes Will remembers to close the blinds…. He smiles at Will, "I thought I had convinced you ….not too long ago….that I loved only you…that I want only you…that there is no one else better for me…..Do I have to convince you ALL over again?" asks Sonny as he licks his lips.

Will looks up and takes a drink. His eyes burn like a blue flame that has just been ignited. He remembers….and shivers….his body heats up and his heartbeat quickens in tempo. "I don't think convincing me is necessary, but maybe a reminder I could handle," he grins.

Sonny bites his lower lip and picks up Will's sandwich, "Eat…unfortunately for you I don't feel like a reminder right now….I'm leaning towards convincing you All over again…..so eat."

Will remembers just how much Sonny pushed him in order to convince him and his body tightens. He closes his eyes at the memory and his body tingles….it was so much…..so overwhelming…..so consuming…so damn extraordinary….but can his sanity take it so soon again…..he had felt like he was on the edge…..on the edge of…."

"Will! Eat!"

"Umm…Sonny…."

"Eat….I'm not talking about it…until you finish eating."

They finish their sandwiches and have some of the fruit. Sonny gets up and puts the plates in the sink, while Will puts away the left over fruit in the frig. Sonny starts walking towards Will ….almost stalking him. Will backs up until his knees hit the bed.

"Umm …Sonny what if I tell you what you want to hear….then can I-"

"Do you really want me to stop right now?"

"No", Will croaks out.

Sonny pushes Will onto the bed. "You see… I can tell that you need some convincing and I am only too happy to comply…so shush and let me get to work…"

"Sonny…"

Sonny bites Will's neck, "don't worry…you'll like it….I promise….."

"You love me…..you want me" Will squeaks.

Sonny looks into Will's eyes. "Nice try"…

To be continued…..


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sonny deftly has Will undressed in under a minute. When will reaches for Sonny's shirt, he stills his hand. "This isn't about me right now."

Sonny turns Will onto his stomach and goes to one of the bags that he came home with. He comes back with a bottle. Will raises his head as Sonny sits down next to him and opens the bottle.

"What's my favorite fruit?" Sonny asks Will.

"Strawberries."

"Well…I've been wondering what strawberries and Will taste like….and I'm ready for my dessert."

He shows Will the bottle… "Massaging Oil-Strawberry Flavored".

Sonny squeezes some onto his hand and rubs his hands together. He then runs his hands over Will's shoulders and upper back…..gliding and kneading. He continues until he can hear Will almost purring. Sonny drops oil into the small of Will's back and he massages. He can't wait a moment longer; he brings his mouth down to suck on his shoulder and he moans his pleasure. Will and strawberries is his new favorite dessert.

Sonny continues massaging Will; covering his arms, legs, feet, hands…sucking….licking….caressing….kneading his way through Will's body.

Will moans and purrs…..squirms and arches…Sonny's touch resonates deep within him. His skin feels electric and alive under Sonny's touch….he is sensation….in its rawest form….

Sonny takes off his pants and pours more oil on his hands as he straddles Will's legs. He brings his hands down to glide over his behind. He massages….kneads….licks….teases…..he runs his finger along the line that divides his perfect tight globes. He presses his finger in along the crease just enough to tease.

Will's purrs turn into growls….he tries to lift his hips but he can't because Sonny is on his legs.

Sonny lowers his mouth and runs his tongue along that same line….he bites and sucks and licks….until Will is bucking and moaning beneath him.

Sonny gets off and turns him around. Will stares at Sonny as he oils his hands again and gives the same attention to his chest and stomach. "You are so beautiful…" Sonny says with awe.

"No…I'm not", Will whispers…

"Do I have to convince you of that too?" Sonny asks.

Will looks up surprised….he wasn't even aware he had spoken out loud.

Will looks at Sonny….transfixed as his hands…his body…his mouth travel his body...and then it seems that the world stops inside his head….as he looks at Sonny staring down at him he sees himself a little through Sonny's eyes. He blinks and looks at Sonny's eyes and sees reverence….it's almost as if he is worshipping his body….worshipping him.

He turns confused eyes to Sonny and Sonny lowers his head to kiss him on the lips. Will can taste the strawberries and a mixture of Sonny and …..maybe himself.

Will raises his hands and pulls Sonny's face back down to him after the kiss. He lowers Sonny's face so that their faces are inches apart…Will can feel Sonny's breath on his lips….and his tongue peeks out to run along the edges of his lips.

He looks into Sonny's eyes….only inches from his own as if he wants to penetrate…delve into his soul.

"You love me." Will says with awe.

"Yes….I do". Sonny answers with his million watt smile.

"You want only me."

"Oh…I most definitely do."

"There is no one better for you".

"No….there never will be." He is so satisfied with what he sees in Will's eyes.

"Son….I love you".

"Yes, you do". Sonny grins.

"I want you", Will hisses with a heated gaze.

"I know you do….now let me get back to that," he says with a gleam.

"Wait!...since I'm convinced…..can't I have some Sonny and strawberries?"

"I don't think that's a good idea…I got this for me….", he says as he lifts the bottle.

Will grins, "but I think it's a good idea"… He wrestles Sonny down and locks his legs around him.

"Will….I bought that for me…and I was enjoying my dessert," Sonny complains.

"Oh…I promise….it'll be for you…I've been on the receiving end and it's just as delicious…I swear."

Will sets to work; promising himself that Sonny Will feel just as loved as he's made Will feel.

Will massages, licks, sucks, glides, and kneads Sonny thoroughly and when he sees that the oil is running out he frowns. Sonny looks up when Will stops. "What's wrong?"

"I'm running out….we need a bigger bottle next time….but I know what I want to do with what I have left."

He squirts the left over oil into his hands and he rubs them together; then he reaches for Sonny's staff. He glides his hands over him…squeezing…pumping….sliding…..gripping…

"Oh…MY GOD….WILL!"

Will lowers his head and Sonny bucks. "You're going to undo me….I'm losing it…"

"That's the goal Son….I'm good at this now….You gave me an A+ last time. You said that I was a quick study."

"Too good", Sonny rasps out as Will lowers his head and pops him into his mouth.

Will moans…enjoying having Sonny in his mouth. "Ummm…you taste so good," he says as he pops him out. He licks his lips and goes back for seconds. Will pushes him in deep, careful not to gag. His mouth sucks…. his lips tightly gripping ….his tongue pushing him up to the roof of his mouth. He can taste Sonny with that mixture of strawberries and he swallows and moans.

As Will swallows Sonny trembles and Will's moan vibrates into Sonny's core so that he himself cries out in pleasure. "AHHHHHHHHHHH! Damn!"

Will devours Sonny like a starving man as Sonny clutches at Will's hair until he's guiding his head to the rhythm that he is now desperate for. His hips move to meet Will and he closes his eyes and swears to himself that no one and nothing is ever taking Will away from him.

He feels his body tensing in that familiar way that comes before the storm breaks and then he simply cries as he falls out of the sky…

They spend the rest of the day having sex…making love….they take a shower to clean off the oil and end up with Will climbing slippery walls as Sonny shows Will just how good he is with his mouth. Sonny sets a deliciously slow pace. The warm water cascades around them and cocoons them from the outside world. Sonny refuses to push Will over the edge until Will's knees buckle and only then does he gently push him over.

They change the sheets, order pizza and as they feed each other…their hunger turns more primal and they end up on the floor against the bed…panting…groping….satiating a hunger they just can't seem to fill.

Hour later they lie in bed….

"Strawberries are my new favorite fruit", Will smiles.

"You'll have to fight me for them", warns Sonny.

Will kisses Sonny gently, "No…I won't".

Sonny signs into the kiss, "No….I guess you won't," he admits ruefully. "You know my birthday is coming soon."

"Yeah…I know".

"I know what I want for my birthday…"

"You do?" Will raises his brows innocently, "what do you want?"

"I want chocolate covered strawberries for dessert and you for dinner…..can I have that?" Sonny grins.

Will kisses his forehead, "you can have whatever you want…..if I can give it to you…it's yours….."

(cut scene)

The day is coming to a close and it is dark outside. Will starts to doze off and Sonny starts to run his hands along Will's stomach….soft soothing touches. He leans into Will and inhales his scent. His body tingles from his recent touch and Will's scent is like an aphrodisiac. He feels himself getting hard and he presses himself against Will. He stifles a groan….he's not sure how he can still want more…he considers taking care of himself and decides to see if he can entice Will. He starts nipping at Will's shoulder and crawls over him. He feels Will getting semi-hard and he rubs himself up against him…soft steels against soft steel.

Will opens his eyes and grins, "seriously?"

"Please…", pleads Sonny with his puppy brown eyes.

"Well….now that I think about it… I might need a ….gentle…..reminder that you love me," he grins.

Sonny purrs, "I plan to spend the rest of my life reminding you….."

Sonny grinds into Will…their bodies pulsing together to the same beat. He starts one of several gentle reminders that will come during the night.

To be continued…..


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sonny lazily opens his chocolate brown eyes and signs happily as he hears Will's heartbeat under his ear. The steady rhythm makes him hum softly, like when you hear your favorite love song on the radio. That is what Will's heartbeat is to him; a love song that his own heart needs to hear.

He carefully raises his head and looks at Will's beautiful face; he looks so peaceful…..Yet, Sonny knows that behind that peaceful face lies insecurities, anger and sadness that he carries. Sonny doesn't dislike these parts of Will because it is those things that contribute to Will's ability to be so vulnerable, raw and loving. He loves every side of Will…every fault, imperfection, strength and attribute. It is all those mismatched imperfect pieces that fit together to make him so unique, real and perfect.

Will is his own lost boy that he has found and Sonny is determined to keep him. He slides his body over Will in an unconscious effort to make sure that he doesn't slip away.

Sonny stretches and winces as his sore muscles remind him of the long day in bed yesterday. Well in and out of bed; he smiles to himself.

As he stretches …Will groans and opens his eyes. "I swear I can't move", he mumbles.

I'm pretty sore and tired myself", Sonny grins, "was it worth it?"

Will's gaze becomes heated…almost scorching. "Yesterday…last night…early this morning …was unbelievable, mind blowing, exhausting, intense, beautiful and worth anything I have to pay."

"And tell me, what was the purpose of last night?" asks Sonny with a purr.

"I thought the purpose was to have great sex", Will grins, "cuz that mission was definitely accomplished."

"Willlll…", Sonny says warningly as he lowers his head for a kiss.

Will smiles into the kiss. "Your mission was accomplished Son….I'm supposed to remember that you love only me, that you want only me and that there is no one better for you than me."

"I am going to spend the rest of my life reminding you of that Will….until there is not a moment in time when you don't' believe that….until there is not a corner in your mind that doesn't believe that."

Will kisses Sonny's eyelids. "Now it's my turn to make you feel loved."

"Oh my God Will…..you make me feel loved every day….every single time we make love…every time you touch me….every time you look at me…..yesterday and Thursday….you gave yourself to me completely…with every moan, groan, scream and word you shouted you told me that you loved me. Believe me Will….I feel loved."

Will grins, "I do love you Sonny….more than I thought it was possible to love. He brings Sonny's lips down and kisses him…not with passion or lust. This kiss is as sweet as cotton candy…as tender as a summer's breeze…as gentle as a light mist falling from the sky. It is full of promises and dreams.

"Do you have to work today?" asks Will

"Sorry, I do…but not until 3:00 today."

Will smiles, "Good…is it ok if we lie in bed for a while then….I wasn't kidding…..I don't think I can move yet."

Sonny laughs, "Hmmm, lying here in your arms….feeling your body beneath mine….sounds like a great idea to me."

He puts his head back down on Will's chest and continues to listen to his favorite love song.

(cut scene)

Will is walking through the town square. Sonny is working at the coffee house and Will has sneaked out to get him his favorite Chinese food for dinner. He's on his way back with the food when Scott stops him.

"Hey Will".

"Hi Scott."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine….excuse me….but I have to go."

"Hey….did you give Sonny his wallet for me?"

"Yes, I did." Will wonders whether to say something to Scott about lying to him about seeing Sonny. He decides against it. Sonny needs to work with this jerk and he doesn't want to cause any problems.

Scott searches Will's face, "great…I'll have to remember to call him so we can get together again and finish those designs."

Will flexes his fingers, "yeah you do that…..excuse me."

As Will walks away Scott talks to himself in a low whisper. "Why isn't this working? I know the type …it's bugging him…I'm bugging him…. his doubt is eating away at him. Why isn't he breaking? My plans always work. Damn it Sonny…you better be worth all this work. Well what did mom always say? If at first you don't succeed, try and try again. ….ok, going the Will route is not working ….so now I go the Sonny route…."

He crosses his hands over his chest as Will turns the corner, "Hmmm….maybe after I'm done with Sonny…I'll come back for a taste of you Will, " he says with lust in his eyes.

(cut scene)

Will walks into the coffee house and goes straight to Sonny's office. Sonny notices and frowns as he follows him.

Sonny walks through the door and closes the door. "Hey…where were you?…. I looked up and you were gone."

Will turns around with the bags. "I went to get us dinner….I thought you might like Chinese."

Sonny's face softens. "That was nice…but why didn't you answer my texts or call?"

Will takes out his phone. "Oh…I'm sorry….I had it on silent."

"K". He walks up to Will and brushes up against him. Will looks tense and upset. "You ok?"

"Yeah Sonny….I'm ok….are you hungry?"

"I'm starving."

"Good…lets eat", says Will.

(cut scene)

Later that night Will is helping Sonny to close up. Will has spent the day at Common Grounds on his computer or simply talking to Sonny.

As Will is picking up the coffee cups off the tables and wiping off the tables; Scott enters the corner of his mind. No matter how hard he tries, he can't seem to push the thoughts away. He goes to the counter, sets the tray down and he is so engrossed in his thoughts that he goes to pick up a hot coffee pot by the base instead of the handle.

"OUCH!"

"WILL!" Sonny quickly comes over.

Will turns and doubles over holding his hand.

"DAMN IT WILL!"

"I'm fine…."

"Let me see your hand."

"No….it's fine."

Sonny grabs Will's hand and hauls him over to the sink. He turns on the cold water and puts his hand under it.

"Better?" Sonny whispers.

"Yeah."

Sonny pulls Will in front of him and stands behind him as he keeps his hand under the cold water. He kisses Will's shoulder and pulls him up against him. After several minutes Sonny takes Will's hand and tenderly dries it. He turns Will around to face him. He slowly brings Will's hand up to his lips and kisses his palm.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you…I um…don't like to see you hurt…is it better?"

"Yes, you always make things better."

Sonny smiles and puts his arms around Will's waist. Will puts his head on Sonny's shoulder; his hands at his side.

He closes his eyes and he smiles a glorious smile. Sonny worrying about his hand, taking care of him, drying and kissing his palm, having his arms around him …. screams at him just as loudly as last night and he hears Sonny's voice in his head. "I love only you…I want only you…there is no one better for me."

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A couple of days later it is a busy Wednesday for Will. He has a full day of classes and Sonny has come home to make dinner for them both. He's decided to make Will's favorite, spaghetti and meatballs. He has garlic bread ready to be put in the oven and he'll just have to warm up the spaghetti once Will gets home. He has even made brownies and cut them into bite size pieces for desert. He smiles as he remembers the last time he made brownies. Will had insisted on eating the brownies before dinner. He had turned those baby blues on him and Sonny had not even bothered trying to resist. He'd set the brownies in front of him and gotten some for himself. He wonders if they'll end up eating dessert first again tonight.

He closes his eyes and is filled with excitement as he remembers this afternoon. He had gone to the jewelry store and ordered something special for Will. He is so excited for it to come in so he can surprise Will with it.

The doorbell rings and Sonny goes to answer it. He is surprised to find Scott on his doorstep.

"Hi Scott…I wasn't expecting you."

"Yeah..sorry to drop by like this but I just have a couple of quick questions for you…if you don't mind?"

"Ummm…."

"This won't take long."

"Ok, come in …Will is on his way home and we are about to have dinner, so this has to be fast."

Scott places his satchel on the kitchen table and takes out a notebook. He asks Sonny some clarifying questions about a design and takes notes. He then turns the page and his pencil flies as he sketches something out. He sets a quick sketch on the table in front of Sonny. "What do you think of this?"

Sonny leans over the table to look and Scott comes up behind him to look over his shoulder. Sonny can feel Scott pressed up against him and starts to feel uncomfortable. He turns to ask Scott to back off. As Sonny is turning around Will opens the door and walks in.

Will's eyes take in the scene before him. Sonny and Scott are standing face to face, their faces inches apart. Scott has raised a hand to lie on Sonny's upper arm. For all intents and purposes they look like they are about to kiss. They are both looking at Will who is frozen at the door.

Will's eyes dart to Sonny's and Sonny's eyes only hold one emotion…fear…..Will can read it easily…although he has never seen it in Sonny's eyes before.

Sonny knows what this looks like and he is terrified that he will not be able to convince Will that nothing happened.

Will's eyes stray to Scott's and Will cannot miss the triumph in his eyes. Although he quickly turns his face contrite, his eyes do not lie.

Scott steps away from Sonny and picks up his notebook. "Well…we're done….I should get going", he says as he walks past Will.

Will clutches the doorknob…his knuckles white. His other hand is balled in a fist…just as white. His breathing is ragged and strained as he battles himself for control. He fights the need to pick up Scott and slam him against the wall. His fist itches to wipe the triumph from his face.

Once Scott is gone, Sonny walks up to Will.

"Will….nothing happened…..I swear."

Will nods his head.

"Do you believe me?" asks Sonny.

Will nods his head yes.

"Are you going to talk to me?"

Will opens his mouth, closes it and opens it again. "I can't ….", he says as he turns around and starts walking away.

Sonny panics, "where are you going?"

Will keeps walking ….Sonny runs in front of him and clutches Will's shirt. "Where are you going?"

Will concentrates on breathing. He closes his eyes and fights for control. He knows what Sonny is thinking and he doesn't want to leave him like this. He jams his hands in his jeans pockets. "I don't know…but….I'll…I'll be back."

Sonny turns his penetrating brown eyes on Will. "Don't go…please….don't go."

Will takes several steadying breaths. "Sonny, I'm really pissed off right now….you don't want me here….when we first got together…you told me not to touch you when I was upset….remember our first fight?...well right now…I'm really pissed off…..and….and I want to f!ck you into next week….SO…..LET…ME…GO!"

Sonny swallows and doesn't let go of Will's shirt. "What if….what if I told you….I still don't want you to go?"

Will shakes his head, "No, you're not thinking…you don't want me to stay", by this time Will is shaking with his need to control his body. He starts to walk away. "I won't do anything stupid Sonny…I won't….

Sonny's not sure why, but he is desperate for Will not to leave. "STAY!...I want you to stay"

Will turns around and looks at Sonny with eyes that hold the eye of a storm. He gives up…he grabs Sonny's hand and walks back through the door of the apartment. He slams it shut and locks it. He shoves Sonny against the front door; ravishing his mouth. He's brutal…..savage….and gives no quarter. Sonny moans into Will's mouth. Will pulls and grabs at Sonny's t-shirt until it rips and lies in pieces on the floor. Sonny somehow gets Will's shirt off and he moans at the contact of skin.

Will claws at him….digs into his skin….bites like a vampire seeking blood. They're still up against the door, Will pressing him in.

Will can't seem to catch his breath and Sonny is glad that Will is holding him up because he's having a hard time staying upright.

Will reaches for Sonny's waist to undo his pants as his mouth fastens on his nipple. He bites and pulls with his teeth until Sonny whimpers. It is that whimper that breaks through Will's haze.

He shakes his head and steps back, breathing harshly. He huskily asks, "Sonny?"

"I'm not asking ….you to stop", Sonny gets out.

The rest of their cloths are pushed….pulled….yanked….thrown off…until somehow they end up on the bed without a stitch on.

Will grabs Sonny's hair and pulls back as he rakes his teeth over the hollow of his neck.

Their bodies roll over and over…their limbs seeking anchor until there is nothing on the bed except their bodies and the sheets.

Sonny feels consumed…almost as if Will is trying to get inside of him completely….to burrow into him. He groans as Will's mouth travels its way down his body. Will's mouth slides him in and he can feel his teeth along his length. He groans in pleasure. He's learned well to take him in all the way. Will's hands are on Sonny's behind….fingers biting in ….as he pushes him in further in his mouth. He's rough but it's not painful….it is torturously shattering.

Sonny forgets to breathe and gasps as he cries out. His body quivers in pleasure…he feels Will's fingers digging into him….Sonny hisses though his teeth….trying to absorb the mind numbing pleasure Will is determined to throw at him.

Will is breathing through his nose …quickly…harshly…and Sonny can feel his breath vibrate against his skin. He looks down and Will looks up. His eyes are fierce….almost wild. The veins along his neck and upper arms are straining as he yet fights for control. Sonny admits to himself that we wishes Will would lose this fight….and soon. He's not sure why…but he knows he needs this just as much as Will.

Suddenly, seeing Will so undone….so wild ….is enough to push him over the edge and he cries his release.

Will roughly flips Sonny on his stomach. He forgets the lube and condom…..he simply pulls Sonny to him. His body is rigid with tension but there is some piece of him that makes him hesitate…stop….unable to speak….he silently asks for permission.

Sonny turns his head to look at him. "Lose the f!cking control…I don't need it…I don't want it….Damn it Will….just F!ck me!" Sonny pushes back against Will and the dam is broken…..the glass shattered. To Will it feels like he has been a bubbling volcano and he is finally erupting….it is too late to stop….

Will doesn't gently slide in…he invades…thrusts….storms in….searching….needing….craving….Sonny's heat.

Sonny cries out; but that cry quickly turns into a moan as he feels Will stretching him…pushing deep into him until Sonny no longer minds the slight burn.

Will hesitates for a heartbeat.

"Please…move", pleads Sonny as he lifts his hips.

Will starts a rhythm; fast…furious….punishing….relentless…..Sonny meeting him at every beat…following Will wherever he leads. Their breathing comes in short gasps….their bodies begging for oxygen. They breathe through their moans, groans and cries.

Sonny is in the eye of the storm and riding the crashing waves is glorious; especially because he knows in his heart that the calm waters will soon follow.

Sonny has never not used a condom or lube and feeling Will's skin inside of him feels forbidden, natural, special…..Will slams into him with a pounding unmerciful rhythm that Sonny now needs. As he hears their bodies as they come together, he cries in his head. "Please don't stop…oh god….." His body trembles and he whimpers. Will hears the whimper through his haze and stops.

Sonny's desperate voice begs, "DON'T STOP…..PLEASE!"

That all the encouragement Will needs to continue the punishing rhythm. He feels Sonny contract around him; he leans down and bites his shoulder. He brings his hands around Sonny's stomach and lifts so that Sonny's behind rises. Sonny is almost sitting on him. Will slides in deeper and they both groan. A few quick…furious….sharp ….strokes later Will clenches; his body erupts…Sonny cries out…..Will pulls out and falls next to Sonny exhausted….

Once their breathing is normal and they've helped each other clean up; Sonny looks at Will under his long lashes. "I think I may need to re-evaluate how we make up when we fight…..I like your version way better, " he says softly.

"Did we fight?" asks Will.

"I guess not….you were really angry though."

"Yeah…I was…but not at you."

"At Scott?"

"At Scott….at the fact that he almost kissed you."

"Are you still upset?"

"Are you still going to tell me he isn't into you?"

"No….I won't let him in here again….and I'll talk to him…ask him to back off…I was about to do that today…."

Will nods.

"I love you Will."

"I love you too Son…are you ok?"

"Much more than ok."

Sonny scoots over to lay half on top of Will….he lays his head over Will's chest…..listening to his heartbeat…loving the rhythm of his body…..listening to his love song. He wraps his arm around Will's waist and he waits…he waits for the one silly thing that will let him know that everything is alright. He waits for that one gesture that he is sure that Will doesn't even know he does every time during their afterglow….one sure way that he expresses his love. For Sonny , it speaks louder and is more reassuring than hearing Will say I love you….and he needs it right now.

He closes his eyes….but he doesn't relax until…he finally feel's Will's fingers slide into his hair. Will pulls him closer as his fingers play in his hair. Sonny smiles because all is right in his world.

To be continued…..


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sonny rises on one elbow, "I made dinner. Are you hungry?"

"Yes, I am."

"I made your favorite….spaghetti and meatballs….let me get the garlic bread in the oven."

As Sonny get's up he winces slightly and Will notices.

"I hurt you!" Will exclaims.

"No…you didn't….I'm just a little sore. You didn't do anything I didn't want you to do."

Will gets up and stands in front of Sonny. "Are you sure you're ok?"

Sonny smiles. "More than ok. ..it's like I can almost still feel you inside of me. It's a nice feeling," Sonny blushes.

"Really?"

"Umhm"

"Would you…" It is Wills turn to blush.

"In a heartbeat." Sonny kisses him on the cheek and goes to put the garlic bread in the oven and heat up the spaghetti.

Will follows him to the kitchen and finds the brownies. "Brownies!...can we eat dessert while we wait for dinner to be ready?"

Sonny closes the oven door, turns around and smiles. "Sure…you want some ice cream with them?"

"Nope…just the brownies…I love your brownies."

"Really? Why?"

"Well…..first they're delicious and second they…"

"They what?"

Will looks up and pops a piece of brownie in his mouth. "They're the color your eyes turn while we're making love….they turn a dark…rich brown….just like these brownies. He takes another one and pops it in his mouth.

"That's why you like my brownies?" Sonny asks as he takes a piece himself.

"Well remember ….you also make really good brownies." He takes another one and licks his fingers, "delicious."

As Will reaches for another piece, Sonny stops him. "You won't have any room for dinner."

"One more", Will begs as he turns those baby blues on him.

Sonny picks up a piece and lifts it to Will's mouth. As Will chews …he smiles the sweetest smile and Sonny's heart melts ….he falls into Will's spell just a little bit deeper.

The oven timer goes off and Sonny gets up to get dinner and Will follows him to help.

As they are eating their dinner Will reaches over and touches Sonny's hand.

"Thank you for dinner."

"You're welcome".

"Sonny….thank you for….not letting me walk away …..for understanding what I needed …..when I wasn't even sure what that was."

"I needed it just as much as you did Will….don't ask me why….because I don't know."

Will swallows, "Are you going to see him again?"

"Will, I'm working with him. I have to see him again."

"He was going to kiss you."

"I wouldn't have kissed him back….I'll talk to him and make sure he backs off…..ok?"

Will looks down.

"Will…..ok?"

Will looks back up. His eyes are a troubled icy blue. "I don't like it….but k."

"Thank you….for understanding."

They continue finishing their dinner. As they finish, Sonny worries his bottom lip…..chewing on it. Will reaches up and pulls on his lip with his thumb. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing….with what happened tonight I…..I don't think I should ask…."

"Ask Sonny…."

"You um….had your computer class today. Did you see Logan?"

Will looks down. "Yeah, I saw him."

"And?"

"And I sat on the opposite side of the hall."

"That was it?"

"He came up to me after class…and I just walked away Sonny….that's it."

"Thanks ….for telling me."

"Sonny worries his lip again."

"What is it Sonny?"

"Well I was really worried there for a moment…..that you wouldn't believe me when I said that nothing happened. I know it looked really bad."

"You want to know why I believed you?"

Sonny nods his head. "You didn't even ask me to explain…."

"Do you want to explain?"

"If you need me to."

"I don't need you to…..I'm not really good at explaining how I feel."

"Can you try?"

Will gets up from the table and walks away. "You've never done anything to make me doubt you. You've never lied to me. I get it….I'm not sure why…and I don't care why….but you love me…you want me…and I believe that…I'm not saying that I won't need any reminders…it's hard for me. Growing up…my mom was always cheating on someone or someone was cheating on her. She wasn't the only one…it seems like it was everywhere….but I could never do that. I would never cheat on you…..if you did….it is one of the few things I couldn't forgive…it would hurt too much…..but in my heart I know you wouldn't do that to me."

Sonny gets up and walks up to Will. He kisses his forehead and whispers. "No…I would never do that to you….and let me make one thing clear to you. I could never finish telling you why I love you…but I can start. I love your smile...your kindness…loyalty…your courage…your strength….I love the way you touch me..kiss me…look at me….I love the way we can sit and say nothing and be completely happy in that moment…I love making loving to you….I love that your gorgeous…I could go on forever….."

Will wraps his arms around Sonny. "I love you too Sonny. I don't have all the words you do…but I love you….you mean everything to me."

Sonny leans back and raises his eyes. "What do you want to do?"

Will smirks, "Want to play "Call of Duty"? I bet I can get more kills than you tonight."

"You're on…..what's the bet?"

"I don't know…I'll figure that out when I win…"

(cut scene)

Two days later , Will is walking through the town square on his way to the Pub to see Grandma Caroline.

He sees Tyler standing not too far away.

"Hi Tyler."

"Hey Will…great to see you again."

Will smiles, "I want to say thank you for coming up with the idea and inviting Sonny and me to the park. It was a lot of fun."

"Well I can't take the credit for coming up with the idea. Scott actually came up with the idea. I just put it all together ….because I'm so good at that. I'm glad you guys could come….Did Logan do any permanent damage? Those tackles you took looked painful."

Will is reeling over the fact that Scott came up with the idea. So he planned it all. He came with Logan….

"Will?"

Will looks up at Tyler. "I'm sorry …what did you say?"

"I asked if Logan had made any permanent damage. You took some hard tackles."

"Oh yes…..I'm fine", Will smiles.

"Good", Tyler smiles back.

"It was good to see you Tyler….I'm sorry….I have to go…thanks again."

Will walks away. He stops momentarily at the plague of his Great grandma Alice and Great grandpa Tom. He fingers the plaque absentmindedly as he thinks. "You're going to a lot of trouble Scott…but it won't matter….because he loves me…he loves me…."

To be continued….


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Later that night Sonny is getting ready to close the coffee house and he is on the phone with Will. "Ok…I'll see you here soon….yeah….I'm almost done…..the door is open…ok…..love you."

He continues to check the supplies under the counter to make sure everything is stocked for the next day. He hears the door open. "I'm sorry we're closed."

He looks up to see Scott. "Damn", Sonny thinks.

"Hi Sonny, I was walking by and I saw the lights on. I have the designs with me…so I thought I'd look and see if you wanted to take a quick look."

"Can it wait until tomorrow?"

"Actually, I'm busy for the next couple of days…this will be quick Sonny."

"Ok…but it has to be quick because Will is on his way and I promised I wouldn't be long."

Sonny forgets the fact that he is supposed to talk to Scott about what happened at the apartment. He just wants him gone before Will gets there."

"Sure", Scott says as he takes out some papers and spreads them out in front of Sonny.

Sonny smiles, "These are really good Scott. He goes through several designs; making two piles. Putting the ones he really likes in one pile next to him.

Scott comes closer to Sonny. "I'm glad you like them."

Sonny looks up and comes face to face with Scott.

He is inches away from his face. He starts to back up and Scott steps forward again to close the distance.

"You have beautiful eyes Sonny."

"I have a boyfriend Scott."

Scott moves forward and kisses Sonny.

Sonny and Scott are unaware as Will quietly opens the door.

Sonny breaks away from the kiss and pushes Scott away. "Scott…no…back off man."

Scott grabs Sonny's waist and leans forward. "Give me a chance Sonny."

Will strides up to them, rips Scott away from Sonny and punches him in the face . Scott falls back.

"Will…." Sonny says hoarsely….frozen.

Will grabs Scott by the shirt and hauls him up only to knock him down again. He is getting ready to swing again when Sonny grabs his arm.

"Will…that's enough…"

Will looks at Sonny and then looks at Scott. "If you ever touch him again….you'll wish I hadn't stopped tonight….."He throws him towards the door. "leave…..now…"

Scott wipes his bloody nose. "How long do you think you're going to hold his interest Will?"

"Get out ", shouts Sonny.

"Leave Will…..before he gets tired of you…"

"GET OUT!" shouts Sonny again.

Scott wipes the blood off his face once more and grabs his papers and leaves.

Will is breathing heavily and shaking with rage… he walks away from Sonny and places his trembling hands on the counter. His knuckles are red and bruised on his right hand from the punching. Sonny comes up behind him and reaches for Will's hand. Will snatches his hand away.

"Don't". Will says. He's trying to get the image of Scott kissing Sonny out of his head, but he's having a hard time.

Sonny whispers. "How mad are you?"

"I'm way beyond mad Sonny."

"I wasn't cheating on you Will?"

Will's back is still to Sonny. His hands remain on the counter. He's chanting in his head. "He didn't cheat….he didn't cheat…he pushed him away….he pushed him away….he didn't…he….he….he loves ME."

Sonny is standing behind him…afraid to touch him. In a soft hoarse whisper he repeats, "I didn't cheat on you Will."

Will can hear the anxiety in Sonny's voice. He walks a few feet away from him. He shakes his head…willing himself to shake the image of Sonny kissing someone else out of his head. He hears Scott's voice, "How long do you think you're going to hold his interest Will?"

Now Will whispers softly into the room; unaware that he is speaking out loud. "Sonny loves me….. Sonny wants me…."

""Yes ….I do." Sonny walks slowly up to Will; almost as if he is a caged cat. When he reaches Will….he doesn't say a word….he doesn't look into his eyes….he just steps up close to him and ever so slowly wraps his arms around his waist.

Will's body is taunt….tightly coiled. He takes a deep breath…..as he feels Sonny's arms around him. Sonny starts to lightly run his hands along Will's back. Will raises his arms and returns the hug. They stand there in the middle of the coffee house as the world outside continues…..for them time has stopped just for a little while.

Sonny finally pulls away. He picks up Will's hand and looks at it. "We need to put ice on this." He pulls Will behind the counter, grabs a bag, fills it with ice and places it on Will's hand. He keeps Will's hand in his own grasp….afraid to let go.

"Can we go home?" asks Sonny.

Will nods.

They quietly close up and walk out of the coffee house.

(cut scene)

Will and Sonny walk into their apartment and Sonny turns to Will. He bites his lower lip. "You've been quiet."

"So have you."

Sonny continues to worry his lower lip. "You haven't kissed me…."

Will reaches out and tugs at his lower lip with his thumb. He traces the curve of Sonny's lip with his thumb. Sonny opens his mouth and his tongue licks Will's thumb. Will slips it into Sonny's mouth and Sonny lightly sucks on it.

Will's breath hitches and he pulls his thumb out. He leans his head to one side, "Do you want me to kiss you?"

Sonny whispers, "No….I need you to kiss me."

Will looks into Sonny's eyes and is surprised to realize that this time it is Sonny who needs the reassurance.

Will lowers his lips and breaths into Sonny. They kiss ….not with hunger….not with urgency….not with possession or passion. They kiss with a slow deliberateness…a tender love….a quiet gentleness….where their love intermingles….heals and nurtures their tattered souls. It's a kiss meant to reassure, calm and soothe.

Will pulls away from the kiss first.

"Are you hungry?" asks Sonny.

"No…I'm fine…. are you? I can-"

"No, I'm not hungry either. How's your hand?" He asks as he reaches for Will's hand.

"It's fine Sonny."

"Good….um….I need a shower…."

"Ok"

As Sonny leaves to go into the bathroom….he looks disappointed. Will hears the water turn on and looks towards the bathroom. Sonny has left the bathroom door open.

Will half smiles. "Why didn't you just ask Sonny?"

He quietly walks into the bathroom and strips. He steps into the shower and puts his arms around Sonny from behind. Sonny leans back into him and places his hands over Wills. The water is hot; almost scorching.

Will reaches for the shampoo and pours some into his hand. He massages Sonny's scalp with an aching tenderness. There are no words spoken as he washes and rinses his hair. He then picks up the sponge and body wash and washes Sonny's body until Sonny takes the sponge from him and washes Will. Will picks up the shampoo and Sonny takes the bottle away and squeezes some onto his palm and shampoos Will's hair.

The room is completely quiet except for the sound of the water falling and the faint sound of their breathing.

Sonny turns the water off and reaches for a towel. As Sonny goes to dry Will; Will takes the towel and wraps it around his waist. He steps out of the shower and grabs a towel and turns to run the towel over Sonny to dry him off. When Sonny is dry, he takes the towel and begins to dry off Will. Will relents and stands as Sonny dries his chest, back and hair.

When they are both dry, Sonny takes Will's hand and they quietly go find their pajamas and climb into bed.

Sonny scoots over into Will's arms and lays his head on his shoulder.

Sonny finally breaks the silence. "I love you Will."

"I love you too."

Will takes a deep breath. "Sonny".

"Yeah."

"You're not working with him anymore."

"No Will…...I'm not."

To be continued…..


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Will is walking out of his computer class the next morning when he sees Logan up ahead.

"Logan!"

Logan turns around and waits for Will to catch up.

"Hey Will."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Did Scott put you up to um…?"

"Did Scott out me up to hitting on you?"

"Yeah."

"We know each other from our design classes. He knew that I was interested in you. He just gave me the opportunity. He told me you and your boyfriend were not that serious. I guess he lied…Let's just say that he encouraged me to go for it."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would you want to hit on me if he didn't ask you to?"

"Man….are you serious?"

Will blushes, "forget it," Will says as he starts to walk away.

"Wait…you don't get it, do you? Dude…you're smart, funny and do you own a mirror? Because if you do, you should take a look. You're hot."

"Thanks", mumbles Will.

"So….you and your boyfriend are serious?"

"Yes…we are."

"Ok. I can respect that. Can we be friends? I promise not to try and maul you again."

Will grins. "Sure."

"Great…see you around then." Logan starts to walk away.

"Hey Logan….wait up…you said you do design too."

"Yeah…I know it's hard to believe. I don't look like the type to be into design….but I am."

"Umm…can you help me? I have an idea of something I want to do….and it seems like you're the perfect guy to help me."

Logan smiles, " tell me about it."

(cut scene)

Sonny goes into the jewelry store to pick up his order. The saleswoman brings it to him and he smiles. It's perfect. He can't wait to give it to Will.

He takes out his cell phone and calls him.

"Hi."

"Hey Sonny."

"Can we meet for lunch?"

"Um…I'm sorry. I'm in the middle of something."

"Oh….ok . How about dinner?"

"I'm not sure if I'll be done. Can I call you later?"

"Ok sure", Sonny says with disappointment.

"Bye."

"I love you Will". The connection ends. Sonny's eyes are troubled. He didn't even say, "I love you", he thinks.

He sadly walks away.

(cut scene)

Sonny is at the apartment. He had gone in and traded a shift with his manager who needed to take off. Will hasn't called about dinner, so he picks up the phone and calls him.

"Will".

"Hi Sonny," Will says with enthusiasm.

"Where are you?"

"Oh…um…..I'm with a friend . We're working on a project.

"You didn't tell me about a project."

"It's a new project. I just started working on it today, but we're on a roll and I really want to get it done today."

"So I guess you're not going to meet me for dinner."

"I'm sorry…I'll make it up to you….promise."

"What time will you be home?"

"I don't know…don't wait up for me….if I'm too late…I'll just crash here."

"What! Wait…..you're not coming home? We've always….."

"I just don't want to wake you up if I'm late," Will explains.

"I….I don't care about you waking me up. Just come home ….I don't care what time it is…ok?"

"Ok …Sonny"

"Love you."

"I love you too Sonny." Sonny relaxes a little at hearing the words. He hangs up and looks around the apartment. It seems so empty without Will. He's usually home by now. They've spent every night together since he moved in. Last night…they hadn't made love…they had held each other but they hadn't made love. He'd only wanted reassurance last night…but now today Will doesn't want to come home to sleep. He thinks about Scott….."Damn it..maybe he didn't believe me….maybe he just doesn't want to be home….with me…"

He sits down on the bed and lowers his head to his hands.

(cut scene)

It is three in the morning and Sonny looks at the clock again. He's been tossing and turning all night…waiting for Will. He finds he can't sleep without feeling his body next to his. He hears keys on the doorknob and the door quietly opens.

Will quietly walks in, closes the door and puts his backpack on the table. Sonny is lying in bed and Will is so tired that he just wants to crawl in next to him. He strips down to his boxers and slides into bed next to him.

"I missed you."

"You're awake." Will smiles as he kisses Sonny softly.

"I couldn't sleep without you in bed. I guess I got used to you being next to me."

"I'm sorry….that you couldn't sleep."

"Did you finish your project?"

"Yes", Will grins

"You look very excited."

"I am," Will's grin gets wider.

Sonny buries his face in Will's neck and inhales, but he quickly lifts his head. He looks at Will searchingly.

"You …..you don't smell like you. There's another cologne on you."

Will looks at him. "Well my friend and I have been working all day and night on the project. We were hunched over the computer most of the time. It must be his cologne you smell."

"Him?"

"Yeah…my friend was a guy….what's wrong Sonny?"

"Well I don't know. I haven't seen you all day or night and then you come home and smell like some other guy…."

"Do you want me to go take a shower?"

"Sonny doesn't answer."

"Ok Son…I'll be back."

Will goes into the bathroom and closes the door. Sonny gets up and walks to the bathroom door. He puts his hand on the doorknob and pauses. "Did he lock the door? He wonders.

He turns the doorknob and is relieved to have it turn. He grabs a towel and patiently waits for the water to go off. When it does he steps up to the shower with the towel. Will comes out and looks at Sonny.

"I'm sorry Will….especially after last night. I shouldn't have said anything. I just….missed you today….and your smell….I know its stupid …but it's one of my favorite things. "

Will gives Sonny a sweet smile. "I missed you too."

Sonny comes over and starts to dry Will off. He leans in and kisses Will's neck and inhales.

"Better? Asks Will.

"Yes", smiles Sonny.

As Sonny is drying his hair Will asks, "I was going to show you my project later today. Do you want to see it now?"

"You're tired…..it can wait."

"It's ok. The shower woke me up. I think maybe I should show it to you now."

"Ok," smiles Sonny.

Will wraps the towel around his waist and leaves the bathroom to find his backpack. He takes out his computer, opens it up and turns it on. When he has the screen he wants, he motions for Sonny to come over. "Come here."

Sonny comes over to the computer and looks down at the computer screen. He turns confused eyes to Will. "How did you do this?"

"I had some help from a friend."

"This is perfect." Sonny says as he looks at some spring designs for the coffee house.

"You did this?"

"Yeah….um Logan helped me."

"Logan?" Sonny looks up.

"Wait…before you say anything. Scott told him that you and I weren't serious. So now he knows and he asked if we could be friends. He didn't try anything at all on me today….promise."

Sonny nods. "K….how did you know what I was thinking about with the designs."

"I didn't…I just tried to think about what you like. I tried to think about you and this is what I came up with. It was easier because Logan let me download a program on my computer and he showed me how to use it. You know me….anything on a computer I can figure out…so we came up with these. We can tweak them if you like."

"You were working on this all day?"

"Umhm…feel better now?"

Sonny kisses Will. "Yeah….I do feel better now. I thought maybe….."

"You thought what?" Will asks as he deepens the kiss.

"Never mind", says Sonny as he presses into Will.

Will backs Sonny up into the bed. "Do I smell like me now?"

"Yes…..you're my favorite smell." Sonny says as he lightly sucks on Will's earlobe.

Sonny gently pulls Will onto the bed. He pulls back slightly to look at Will's eyes. "I'm sorry."

"I understand….now that I think about it…..I understand…really…..I guess I should have told you, but I wanted to surprise you…Now let me show you just how much I missed you today," Will grins.

"I'm all yours."

"Yes…..you are, " whispers Will as he lowers his mouth.

(cut scene)

Sonny carefully gets out of bed. Will is sleeping like the dead. He goes to the kitchen and takes out the small box that he had wrapped last night. He brings it back to bed and places it on the night stand. He climbs back into bed and pulls Will up against him.

A few minutes later Will stretches and turns to hug Sonny. "Morning."

"Morning…sorry I woke you up."

Will raises himself on one elbow. "It's ok…are you working today?"

"No…I went in yesterday for Greg…..he needed to take off, so he has my shift today. I have the day off", he smiles.

"Let's do something fun today," Will says.

"Anything you want, but first I want to give you something." He reaches over and gets the box and hands it to Will.

"What is it?"

"Open it and find out."

"But it's not my birthday or anything…"

"It's an I love you present….and I can give you one of those whenever I want." Sonny brings Will's lips to his for a kiss.

"I've never heard of an I love you present."

"Get used to hearing it." Sonny kisses him again.

Will puts his hand behind Sonny's head and keeps him there to lengthen the kiss.

Sonny breaks the kiss. "Open the present", he says with obvious excitement.

Will unwraps the box and opens it. He picks up a golden keychain in the shape of a heart. In the middle of the heart there are words engraved. Will reads, "There's no one better for me. I love you. "

"I wanted to find a way to gently remind you every day and you use your keys every day…so….."

Will looks up from the keychain. "I won't forget."

He looks back down to finger the keychain.

Sonny places his hand under Will's chin and raises it. "I want you to understand something…..I KNOW there will be times when you need an extra reminder. I'm ok with that. I'm more than ok having to convince you all over again for that matter," he grins.

Will blushes.

"Turn it over ."

Will turns it over and raises confused eyes to Sonny. "I don't understand."

On the other side of the heart are smaller engraved hearts with numbers inside of them.

Sonny runs his tongue over his lips. "The six….we met in June…..the eight…..that's the month I first kissed you….you pushed me away, but that was the first time I tasted you…the nine…..the first time we kissed was in September…..when you…."

"When I stopped pushing you away". Will finishes. "and eleven….November….that's when we made love for the first time."

"Yes, and the last number….eleven…with the two hearts around it."

They both speak at the same time, "that's when we said I love you."

"Thank you", whispers Will. He leans over Sonny and they fall back onto the pillow. "Are reminders allowed even if I don't need them?"

Sonny rolls Will onto his back, so that he is on top. He runs his tongue over Will's nipple and gently pulls with his teeth….."I want only you."

His mouth travels to the base of Will's neck and Sonny sucks until he hears Will moan and he is sure he has left a mark. "I love you…."

He kisses Will with gentle intensity. The kiss drowns them in each other until they need to come up for air. He bites Will's lip to get his attention and when he sees Will's beautiful eyes focused on his; he whispers….."There is NO ONE BETTER FOR ME….."

THE END


End file.
